Tu Atencion solo para mi
by Emina Megpoid-116
Summary: Una salida del colegio, normal, en un auto con chófer, normal... ok aquí ya no están normal tratan doce de esta pareja.Un AU que me inspiro un manga n.n. PD: en esta ocasión ambos son de buena clase económica.


_**DECRETO!: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a kubo-sensei; mientras me las tengo que aguantar XD mas abajo les explicare mas sobre este oneshot asique disfrutenlo!**_

**Tu attencion solo para mi...**

-kuchiki- se escucho de un chico de cabello rojo y con tatuaje en su cara, que le decia a su compa era una morena menuda y peque a- hu? ya te vas a casa delegada?

-hai renji...- pero en se escuchan ruidos en el patio de entrada y se asoman para ver a un peli naranjo despidiendose de sus compa eros pero al darse vuelta hace se as hacia la chica.

-oh!- dice el peli naranjo haciendo se ales con os brazos y saliendole uno que otro corazon- Rukia! he venido a recorjerte! - decia aun recibiendo la mirada asecina de esta y la mirada de "baka" del pelirrojo- hey apurate!

-adios renji- decia rukia despidiendose y corriendo hacia donde estaba el pelinaranjo y saludandolo con un coscorron, claro que gracias a la carrera alcanso vuelo y lo golpeo- Ichigo! por que el apuro?- dice en modo de saludo pero ve que hay un auto esperando afuera- ah...

-vamos enana- dice subiendo al auto junto con la joven y en un momento este se pone en marcha

_***ya en el auto***_

-oi- dice la joven pelinegra arreglandose un mecho de cabello sin exito- que fue lo que te sorprendio esta ma ana?- recordado cuando antes de salir de clases la miro el pelinaranjo. El comentario tomo por sorpresa al peli naranjo que desvio la mirada- Me miraste y tenias una expresion de sorpresa en tu rostro

-OH!- dice golpeando sus palma como si fuera al punto- es que estaba recordando algo- le dijo con una sonrisa- el dia que nos conocimos por primera vez- y empeso a recordar en voz alta con los ojos cerrados y con una mano en el menton- Antes de convertirme en tu sempai, y estaba llenando los tramites para entrar al colegio, recuerdo que llamaste mi attencion al ser la unica que dominaba exelente a unos alumnos revoltosos. Ademas de que llevabas el uniforme escolar- dice con una sonrisa radiante haciendo que rukia lo mire sorprendida- me pregunte por que lleva un uniforme escolar que le parece mas de chico?- pero rukia le dio un coscorron- dejame terminar enana!

- dale termina luego fresa- dijo haciendole con un ademan de mano que continuara

-...- ichigo la miro con mala cara pero volvio a su posicion anterior de los ojos cerrados- tu eres kuchiki la delegada escolar?, recuerdo que te pregunte y tu me miraste con cara de "quien es este vago?"- rukia afirmo con la cabeza aunque ichigo no la vio- Desde ese dia no has dejado mi mente... y supe que si o si devia tenerte junto ami- abrio los ojos e iso una exprecion de ver mas aya del horizonte y unas estrellitas lo iluminaron- Definitivamente fue el destino quien nos hizo conocernos.

-en teoria me viste por que te pareci rara- dijo rukia de lo mas aburrida y con una pose despreocupada sentada en el asiento y mirando por la ventana

-N-No!- dijoo ichigo con un mojhin

-Si- dijo rukia tajante haciendo que ichigo la mirara molesto pero aun con un mojhin, pero rukia continuo- hice de todo para que no me notaras.

-es...es que...- decia ichigo haciendo cara intentando justificarce-

- lo entendemos jefe- dijieron a coro el chofer y su co-conductor

-Recuerdo...- empeso rukia haciendo que ichigo le prestace attencion- que estabas en la recepcion buscando algo interesante, y despues entraste y te pusiste entre los estufiantes con uniforme... tu solo con tu ropa y mas tu cabello ya llamaban la atencion... me preguntaba " por que ese vago lleva ropa de diario y de buena calidad?" - haciendo que ichigo lo rodeace una aura de deprecion y colocandoce carisbajo

-"era realmente obbio"- pensaban los dos ocupates de los asintos delanteros del auto

- y entre tanta gente tu solo me recuerdas a mi?

-ese no es el punto!... pero podrias tomarlo haci

-rukia...- dijo sorprendido ichigo, sonrojado y con brillantitos que lo roddeaban, tal parece que se recupero muy pronto de la deprecion

-q-que...!- dijo rukia arrinconandoce cerca de la puerta

-RUKIA-CHAN!- dijo ichigo y se tiro encima de ella tumbandola en lo que quedaba de asiento

-waaa!- se escuchaba a rukia pero ichigo la tenia tomada de las mejillas - que!- decia sonrojada e intentando sacarcelo de encima

-En cualquier grupo de estudiantes- decia poniendose seri y mirando a rukia mas seriamente haciendola que esta se sonrojace por la inencidad de su mirada- solo tendria ojos para rukia.

-qu- peor rukia no pudo segur por que ichigo aprobecho tal descuido para darle un beso hambriento callandola al instante.

-jefe ichigo donde...- d empeso a decir el copiloto pero al voltear ver la ecena se callo- wa esperence un poco!, ikkaku a un hotel!- decia el copiloto

-de que hablas yumichika...- pero al ver el retrobisor diviso a los jovenes casi violandose en el auto piso el acelerador a fondo- ahi hay un hotel, por favor aguantence un poco mas!- y con eso se vio como el auto arrancaba a una velocidad imprecionante hacia un hotel mas cercano.

mientras los jovenes se besaban solo pensaban _"Solo Pon Tu Atencion en mi..."_

**_-FIN-_**

**_N/A: bueno primero que nada... hola! XDD solo queria decir que este fic se me ocurrio vieondo un oneshot muy entrete pero q de seguro a los que no les gusta el yaoi no les gustar XDD pero como ven lo ambiente lo mas que pude a ichiruki por que me parecio demaciado entrete . buenoe spero que les aya gustado si les gusta el yaoi les dejo el name del shot: D18 Right before your eyes ; busquenlo en Espero que se cuiden y ojala dejen sus comentarios sayonara!_**


End file.
